Triología de San Valentín
by Eirin Stiva
Summary: Tres drabbles para el concurso de San Valentin en Hetarol con palabras relacionadas. San Valentín no es tan fácil como parece. 1.-DenSu , 2.-FinxFem!Su, Tercera y última historia: Hjärta en sueco Corazón. OC pair -Åland x Irlanda-
1. Blomster  Flores

_**Blomster**_

_**En danés: Flores (399 palabras)**_

¿Qué regalar para San Valentín? Dinamarca se preguntaba eso, era catorce de febrero y no sabía qué hacer. Por instinto fue a una florería y compró un ramo de rosas rojas, no contento con ello fue a otra y compró amarillas… vio de las blancas y se sorprendió con un bouquet de las mismas, pero en azul. ¿En qué momento se vio inundado de flores? En fin, demasiado tarde.

Suecia por su lado había planificado todo con anticipación, quería que todo saliera perfecto ese día y sabía que le costaría decirle algo romántico, así que optó por preparar una buena cena en casa, algo en privado. La comida estaba lista, sólo faltaba poner la mesa y las velas… ¿y el vino? Eso olvidaba. Tomó las llaves y su abrigo y fue en búsqueda de un buen licor para acompañar la velada.

Pero no pensaba que su novio se adelantaría.

El danés llegó a casa contento esperando un buen recibimiento, pero lamentablemente nadie contestaba al timbre. Como pudo sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta con dificultad a la cargar tantas flores. Al sólo encontrarse con los dos gatos de ambos compartiendo la comida, decidió subir al cuarto que compartían para intentar hacer un buen arreglo con las rosas.

En otro lado, su novio Berwald colocaba en el carrito del supermercado una botella de vino junto a la de champaña y otros licores más. La licorera que le había regalado a Dan tiempo atrás estaba casi vacía, así que reponer sus reservas de alcohol sería parte de su regalo de San Valentín.

Dan luego de desarmar los ramos, ordenó las rosas para que formaran un corazón gigante con los colores de su banderas. El problema era que dejó la cama llena de pétalos… no importaba, eso después le serviría mucho.

No se había percatado de que en ese momento el sueco entraba y arreglaba todo para la cena. Tranquilo dejó las botellas en la licorera y ordenó la mesa, encendiendo velas como detalle final. Subió al segundo piso y por suerte Dan venía saliendo del cuarto, sorprendido le dijo que la cena estaba lista y juntos bajaron a comer.

Luego de la deliciosa comida, Dan llevó a Berwald al cuarto, pero el regalo que había preparado había sido destruido por sus gatos lamiéndose entre las rosas.

Berwald sonrió.

Ahora era su turno de besarse entre las rosas.

* * *

Confieso que el DenSu me es fácil de escribir, pero no es mi OTP... por cada review que dejan es una rosa más para la cama de ambos~~

Hej då~


	2. Viehätys Encanto

_**Viehätys**_

_**En finlandés: Encanto (400 palabras)**_

Había un secreto que Tino guardaba por años, y cada catorce de febrero o recordaba: él estaba enamorado, y de alguien a quien no veía hace años. Finlandia amaba en secreto a _ella_.

Cupido fue caprichoso al hacer que se enamorara de una joven siendo tan pequeño. Hasta el día de hoy permanecía latente su recuerdo.

Ella, a quien no veía hace siglos, la conoció cuando era un comienzo de nación, un niño pequeño quien jugaba con Suecia cuando no conocía más allá del Mar Báltico. Hasta el día de hoy recuerda sus ojos aguamarina y la larga cabellera rubia la que una vez adornó con una corona de flores. Era una niña hermosa.

Desde esa vez pasaron varios siglos hasta volver a verla, cuando era adolescente. Fue ahí cuando su encanto floreció. Se había convertido en una joven elegante, de miraba imponente y de gran porte, con movimientos gráciles de una fuerza indomable. Era una princesa vikinga, de esas que ni las leyendas podían retratar bien.

Durante ese encuentro fue que se conocieron más, ella no hablaba mucho, pero escuchaba cada una de las historias que le contaba. Fue esa noche en que se besaron, y se despidieron.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que estuvo al lado de la vikinga encantadora, pero siempre añoraba volver a encontrarla.

Para San Valentín no quiso quedarse solo en casa, decidió caminar por Helsinki, encontrándose con un gatito perdido. Llevaba un lazo con los colores de su bandera, lo que le llamó la atención. Lo tomó en brazos y caminó con él unas cuadras más, acariciándolo para que se calmara. Al encontrar un anuncio de un gato extraviado, anotó la dirección para devolver el gatito a su dueña. Debía hablar con Stella, la dueña del minino que llevaba en sus brazos.

Al encontrar la casa, grande sería su sorpresa al ver que Stella era la joven de quien se había enamorado de pequeño, reconocería donde sea esa mirada aguamarina tras los lentes, ese cabello dorado adornado con flores y ese encanto nunca igualado.

Sonrió y se sonrojó al verla, entregándole algo torpe el gato que buscaba. Ella también lo reconoció y antes de que se marchara, lo invitó a quedarse a su lado y recuperar el tiempo perdido. Esa misma noche se besaron como antaño… e hicieron algo que ni el gato quiere contar…

* * *

Ni siquiera espero a que lleguen reviews para continuar, el 13 es el último día de plazo y quiero ganar un diseño gráfico de Aniel Ryou, por eso publico tan pronto... cada review es una bola de estambre para los nekos nórdicos.

Hej då~


	3. Hjärta Corazón

_Todo tiene un final y con este drabble termino mi trilogía hetarolera de San Valentín, gracias a todos quienes leyeron estos drabbles._

_**Disclaimer: **Hetalia es de Himaruya, Åland es mi OC e Irlanda es de Neri Bara_

_

* * *

__****_

Hjärta

_**En sueco: Corazón (400palabras)**_

¿Qué le regalaría para San Valentín si ya le había dado todo? Se conocieron, se enamoraron, se casaron y ahora tenían una familia… le dio todo lo posible, sentía que no quedaba nada para este día. Åland no sabía qué hacer.

El día avanzaba, y seguía pensando. Era su primer catorce de febrero juntos y quería que fuera especial. Fue así que salió de su casa temprano para encontrar el regalo perfecto.

Las flores, los chocolates, los peluches, todo le parecía demasiado insignificante para dárselo a su esposo. Su primer y único amor (completamente seguro), a quien decidió darle el "sí" ante el altar y quien le ha enseñado todo lo que sabe sobre el amor. Su mayor apoyo, su mejor amigo, el padre de sus hijos… él es toda su vida. Hoy se daba cuenta de ello… ¿era la magia de San Valentín?

Todavía estaba fresco el recuerdo de su boda, hace dos meses y tres días que se habían casado, así que le regaló una botella de whisky y una noche dedicada completamente a él y sus caprichos…

Al final, compró un ramo de rosas en el camino y regresó a casa.

Sus hijos estaban con uno de sus abuelos, así que ellos tenían tiempo para estar el uno con el otro. La casa estaba vacía así que Brian debió haber salido. Dejó las rosas en un jarrón y se sentó a esperar tranquilo.

¿Cómo le diría todo lo que había pensado en el camino? Las palabras no eran aliadas suyas y siempre peleaba por expresarse, por suerte Brian entendía cada uno de sus gestos y reducía la necesidad de hablar.

Bajó a su taller y entre los papeles que guardaba, las escribió rápidamente, intentó leerlas pero las ansias lo impedían. No funcionó.

Tomó un trozo de madera que había sobrado y sin pensarlo comenzó a tallarla, dándole forma a medida que pensaba en él, en su amado, tan ensimismado que no sintió la llegada de Brian.

El pelirrojo sonrió ampliamente al ver las rosas en el salón, y lleno de entusiasmo comenzó a buscar a su marido, llegando a su taller ilusionado.

Viktor al verlo, se apartó de su obra dejándola expuesta a su esposo, quien curioso se acercó a verla. Era un corazón en el cual comenzaba a esbozarse una pareja durmiente. Por los rasgos adivinó que eran ambos.

— Smaragd, sólo puedo darte mi corazón…—

* * *

Smarag: en sueco significa "Esmeralda", sobrenombre de la isla de Irlanda.

Todo esto fue basado en lo que he roleado en Hetarol como Finlandia y Åland. Cada review es una botella de whisky para Irlanda y para que ***** a su esposo en la noche ^^

Hej då!~


End file.
